Meu Pirralho Favorito
by Miuky-chan
Summary: ONE-SHOT Tenten sempre gostou de garotos mais velhos. E isso nunca iria mudar. Será mesmo? O que vai acontecer quando um lindo  e mais novo  vizinho se mudar para a casa do lado?


**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence, mas Itachi ainda será meu.

* * *

_Meu pirralho favorito _

Ok. Eu assumo. Tenho um fraco por caras mais velhos. É a mais pura verdade. Mas não é que eu goste de caras dez, vinte anos mais velhos, não é isso. Na verdade eu sou vidrada nos garotos do último ano da escola. Só isso. E eu tenho orgulho de dizer que já beijei Uchiha Itachi do último ano. Eu, uma garota de dezessete beijei um garoto de dezenove anos. Haha, ponto para Tenten.

Continuei penteando meu cabelo e o prendi em um rabo de cavalo. Ouvi um som de buzina vindo da rua e olhei pela janela para ver o que estava acontecendo. _"Vizinhos novos?"_ Como eu não soube disso? Abri a porta do quarto e corri pelas escadas até chegar na frente de casa. _"Hum... Nada de anormal..." _Lá estavam um homem e uma mulher, uma menina que devia ter minha idade e um... Peraí... Quem era aquele deus grego? Continuei olhando para observar melhor o garoto de longos cabelos negros. Uau, eu nunca vira um garoto com cabelos tão longos. Sorri e fui andando até ele.

-Ei. –chamei abanando a mão. –Seja bem-vindo.

-Ah, oi. –falou ele meio desconfiado. –Valeu.

-Eu sou a Tenten e você é? –perguntei dando o meu melhor sorriso.

-Neji.

Ele definitivamente não era um garoto de muitas palavras, mas aqueles olhos... Meu Deus... Aqueles olhos eram incríveis. Onde ele esteve escondido todo esse tempo?

-Bem Neji, espero que você goste daqui.

-É eu acho que vou gostar. – disse ele com um sorriso mínino nos lábios.

Own... Isso teve um duplo sentido ou era só imaginação minha? Mordi os lábios sentindo meu rosto ficar vermelho. Estendi minha mão e ele a apertou com a sua.

-Foi legal te conhecer. –comecei. – Mas tenho que ir agora.

-Legal te conhecer também.

-Olha, eu moro naquela casa amarela logo ali. –falei apontando para o meu lar doce lar.

-Tudo bem.

Soltei-me dele e comecei a ir para a casa até que me lembrei de algo.

-Ei Neji. - chamei me virando. –Quantos anos você tem?

-Porque quer saber?

-Curiosidade.

Era idiotice minha perguntar. Ele devia ter no mínimo dezoito anos. E ele era tão lindo... Definitivamente deixava Itachi no chinelo.

-Ah sei...

-E então?

Ele sorriu e pegou duas malas do chão e começou a caminhar para sua casa, antes de entrar ele se virou para mim e com um sorriso que me fez perder o fôlego por alguns segundos falou:

-Quinze anos.

- #-

Aquilo era um pesadelo. Só podia ser. Como ele podia ter apenas quinze anos? Como? Não... Isso estava muito errado. Como eu iria sobreviver agora? Eu, Tenten, havia flertado com um garoto DOIS anos mais novo que eu. Era o fim. Um desastre.

-Muito bem Tenten, fique calma. Você não precisa mais vê-lo e ninguém vai saber que achou ele um gato. –falei comigo mesma.

Isso, tudo ia ficar bem. Eu só tinha que fugir dele. Simples, muito simples. Continuei falando comigo mesma até que ouvi alguém bater na porta do meu quarto e a minha mãe aparecer.

-Querida, você é tão gentil. –falou ela com aquele orgulhoso sorriso materno.

-Sou?

-Claro que é meu bem! Sabe, é muito difícil se mudar para um lugar novo principalmente quando não se conhece a cidade...

-E?

-Eu fiquei tão feliz que você se dispôs a mostrar a cidade ao vizinho novo.

-Eu o que?

-Ele está lá embaixo te esperando. Ele é tão fofo...

-Mas eu...

-Vamos, se apresse. Não é educado deixar alguém esperando.

Bufando eu vesti um moletom por cima da minha camiseta amarela e calcei minhas botas para neve. Desci as escadas e vi o indivíduo sentado no sofá com uma caneca de chocolate quente em sua mão. _"Mamãe... Já deve estar querendo me casar com ele."_

-Ei cara. –chamei. –Vamos logo.

Ele se levantou e entregou a caneca nas mãos de minha mãe com um sorriso.

-Muito obrigado Sra. Mitsashi.

-Por nada meu querido... –falou ela com um sorriso bobo.

Aquele pirralho estava fazendo minha mãe suspirar? Isso já era demais. Fui andando rapidamente até sair de casa e ganhar a rua. Andei até sentir que Neji estava do meu lado. Eu não podia acreditar que tinha achado aquela criança bonita...

-Cidade bonita. –ouvi ele falar.

-Que joguinho você está fazendo? –perguntei parando de andar e olhando para ele tentando parecer brava.

-Jogo? Não sei do que você está falando.

-Como não? Eu nunca disse que ia te mostrar a cidade.

-Eu sei, mas é que você foi tão gentil hoje mais cedo... Pensei que não ia se importar.

-Mas eu me importo!

-E posso saber por quê?

-Eu não quero ser vista por aí saindo com um pirralho.

-Pirralho?

Ele estava com uma expressão muito estranha. Era como se eu tivesse falado algo extremamente absurdo. Cruzei meus braços e fiquei olhando para ele.

-Isso mesmo. –falei – Pirralho.

-Você é louca.

Agora ele estava me xingando também. Ótimo, estava sendo chamada de louca por aquela criança idiota. _"Idiota, mas lindo" _

-Eu não vou discutir com uma criança. –falei brava.

-Mesmo? Interessante, por que agora mesmo você estava flertando comigo.

-O que? Tá bom, como se eu fosse quer algo com você. – falei torcendo para que meu rosto não estivesse tão vermelho como eu pensava que estava.

-Estava sim.

-Você se acha muito, não é? Eu estava sendo gentil.

-Gentil? Isso tinha outro nome na minha cidade.

-Eu não quero nada com você.

-Sério?

-Não quero criar meu namorado.

Ele riu e olhou em meus olhos. Ahn... Porque ele tinha que ser tão bonito? _"Tenten sua idiota."_

-Vamos ver então. –falou ele piscando para mim.

- #-

Aquele garoto se mudara só para me enlouquecer. A cada dia eu tinha mais certeza disso. Quase dois meses haviam se passado desde que ele chegara. E, é claro já fizera o maior sucesso na escola. Até Yamanaka Ino já estava babando por causa daquele bebezão. Ok, ele era lindo, principalmente quando estava usando só calças jeans. Eu sabia disso porque o quarto dele ficava na frente do quarto dos meus pais, então eu podias espiá-lo de lá. Não que eu fizesse isso com muita freqüência. Mas, uau. O cara era de primeira linha, seja lá o que isso quer dizer.

Depois de fazer meus deveres fui para o quarto de meus pais procurando minha mãe. Ela não estava lá, mas Neji estava em seu quarto. Me abaixei e fui rastejando até chegar perto da janela. Hum... Ele parecia estar fazendo seus deveres também.

Ele ficava tão bonitinho concentrado. Me levantei um pouco mais e fiquei olhando para ele. _"Pirralho idiota." _- pensei com um sorriso. Então para meu espanto ele levantou o rosto e me flagrou olhando descaradamente para ele.

-Ai meu Deus! – gritei saindo em disparada pela porta.

Ótimo. Agora ele sabia que eu o espionava. Meus parabéns Tenten, você é muito esperta. Corri até meu quarto e peguei meu celular. Liguei para minha melhor amiga esperando que ela me ajudasse.

-Alô. –ouvi a voz dela o outro lado.

-Sakura! Sou eu a Tenten, você precisa me ajudar!

-O que aconteceu?

-É ele! Aquele pirralho!

-O Neji? O que foi?

-Ele... Ele... Ah! Eu nem sei.

-Ele pegou você espionando ele, não é?

-Claro que... Como você sabe?

-Por favor, Tenten... Você está louca por ele.

-Eu? Louca por aquela criança? De onde tirou essa idéia?

-A quem está querendo enganar Tenten? Você está completamente apaixonada por ele. Só você não vê. Todo mundo já percebeu isso.

-Sakura... Você bebeu o que hoje? Você sabe quantos anos ele tem? Quinze! Quinze anos!

-E daí? O que tem isso?

-O que tem? Ele é dois anos mais novo que eu. Dois!

-Hum... Lá vem você com essa história. O que tem de mais ele ser dois anos mais novo? Você precisa parar com isso Tenten.

-Com isso o que?

-Isso de só querer garotos mais velhos. Meu Deus, está na cara que o Neji também gosta de você e você vai dispensá-lo por causa dessas idéias bobas.

-Mas... O que as pessoas vão pensar?

-Porque você está se preocupando com os outros? Preocupe-se consigo mesma.

-Mas Sakura, todo mundo sabe que eu só gosto de garotos mais velhos...

-Sempre é tempo de mudar amiga...

-E o que eu faço?

-Bom, se eu fosse você eu iria até aquela casa charmosa do lado da sua, tocaria a campainha e quando aquele pirralho aparecesse o agarraria e não deixaria fugir nunca mais. Bem, eu faria isso... E você o que vai fazer?

-Te ligo mais tarde amiga.

-Boa garota. –a ouvi rindo.

Joguei o celular em um canto do quarto e corri escada baixo até a casa do lado. Sim, eu iria lá e ia agarrar o meu homem.

- #-

Juntei toda minha coragem e toquei a campainha. Logo ele estaria ali na minha frente. Senti minhas pernas tremerem e me encostei no pilar da varanda. _"Isso não vai dar certo... Porque eu estou fazendo isso?" _Quando eu estava decidindo ir embora a porta se abriu e Neji apareceu. Fez uma cara muito confusa quando me viu e fechou a porta ficando na frente dela.

-Tenten?

-Ah... Oi Neji. Eu só vim sabe... Para ver se você quer que eu te mostre a cidade... Aquele dia eu não fiz isso, então...

-Mas eu já conheço toda a cidade...

-Ah? É mesmo... Nossa, que idiota eu sou. Parece que você chegou aqui ontem. –falei dando uma risadinha nervosa.

-Você quer me dizer algo?

-Dizer algo? Não, não. Só vim falar isso. Então eu já vou ok? Eu devo estar atrapalhando você. –falei me virando.

-Tenten. –ouvi ele me chamar. Eu podia sentir que ele havia se aproximado, seu eu me virasse com certeza ficaria a poucos centímetros dele. –Aquela hora mais cedo... Porque estava me espiando?

-Espiando você? Não... Eu estava procurando minha mãe e a janela estava aberta, aí eu vi você lá... Foi por acaso.

-Por acaso? E as outras vezes?

-Outras vezes?

-Sim. Eu via você. Eu sabia que estava me olhando. Eu só quero saber o por que.

-Ora... Eu... Só estava olhando. Não é como se eu quisesse alguma coisa com você.

-Não?

-N... Não.

-Pode dizer isso olhando nos meus olhos?

Respirando fundo me virei bem devagar. Eu tinha que inclinar a cabeça para trás para conseguir olhar em seus olhos. Apesar de ser mais novo ele era bem mais alto que eu. _"Qualquer um é mais alto que você..."_

-Eu... –comecei olhando para os lados. – Não é como se eu gostasse de você, sabe?

-Sei. Afinal, porque você gostaria de mim? Eu sou só um pirralho chato, não é?

-Não é bem assim...

-Não?

-Não...

-Então? –perguntou ele segurando meus braços. –O que mais?

-Eu não sei...

-Não sabe? Sabe Tenten, eu sei que você não gosta de caras mais novos que você e tudo mais... Mas eu...

-Você o que?

-Eu sei que você nunca vai gostar de mim, mas eu gosto de você sabe... Muito. Eu gosto muito de você. Então eu não me importo se você quiser esperar que eu cresça um pouco mais.

-Mas você sempre vai ser dois anos mais novo que eu.

-Eu sei, mas com o tempo a diferença não vai ser tão aparente.

Ele ainda me segurava. Agora só dependia de mim. De que importava a idade? De que importava se ele era mais novo e eu era mais velha? Isso de nada importava. Não mais. Então seguindo o conselho de minha amiga eu agarrei meu 'homem' e sabia que não o deixaria fugir nunca mais. No começo ele pareceu confuso, mas, logo depois passou os braços por minha cintura e me apertou contra ele. _"Se eu soubesse que garotos mais novos beijavam tão bem assim não teria perdido meu tempo com os outros..."_

-Ei. –ele chamou com o rosto próximo do meu. –Ainda odeia pirralhos?

-Claro. –falei sorrindo.

-Mesmo?

-Mesmo mesmo.

-E eu? –ele perguntou rindo.

-Também. Mas você é meu pirralho favorito...

* * *

**FIM**

Olá pessoal :D Essa one-shot foi feita para o Especial de Fim de Ano da comunidade Neji&Tenten, foi um presente de amigo oculto que eu fiz para a Ariadne.

Espero que gostem ^^ Ahhh... Deve ser muito ruim ter um vizinho desses hein? Hohoho...

Feliz 2011 para todos vocês amigos ^^

P.S. – Eu NÃO abandonei Desventuras de um Cupido Apaixonado, ok? Então aguardem que logo eu postarei o próximo capítulo.

Bjs,

Miuky-chan ^^

1º/01/2011


End file.
